Flu Shot
by Marymel
Summary: Greg takes Jackson to get his flu shot.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**This story came about when I thought about having to get my own flu shot. Plus I thought about my niece, who had to get allergy shots when she was a kid. I wondered how Jackson might handle getting a flu shot, so I thought I'd write this story. Hope you all enjoy it...and please review!**

Like many people, Jackson Sanders did not like going to the doctor. He sat in his car seat in the back seat of his father's car and thought about going to the playground or maybe spending time with his aunts and uncles in the lab...anything but a trip to the doctor.

Greg looked in the backseat and saw his son staring out the window. Normally, he'd be singing a song he was making up or chatting with his father, but today he was quiet. "Whatcha thinking?" he asked.

"Daddy, why do I hafta see da doctor?" Jackson asked. "I not sick."

Greg smiled at his son. "I know you're not sick. But she wants to make sure you're growing like you should and give you your flu shot."

Jackson's eyes widened. He'd never gotten a flu shot before, and worried about it very much. "Daddy, I no need a flu shot."

"It won't be that bad." Greg smiled reassuringly at his son. "It'll be over before you know it."

Jackson sighed. "Do I hafta?"

"Yes, you hafta," Greg said with a small laugh. He knew Jackson had all his immunizations when he was a baby, but he understood why he'd be nervous. He'd only known his pediatrician, Doctor Applegate, for a few months. Jackson and Greg both liked her, but Jackson wasn't too happy about going to see her when he felt fine.

Greg parked the car and took Jackson out of his car seat. As they walked into the clinic, Greg signed Jackson in.

"Hello, Jackson," the receptionist said. "How are you today, Mr. Sanders?"

"Just fine. Gotta bring Jackson in for a checkup and get his flu shot." Greg smiled.

"Well, have a seat. Doctor Applegate will be with you shortly."

Greg thanked her and led Jackson into the waiting area. Jackson looked at the aquarium they had in the lobby while Greg checked in with Morgan at the lab.

"Daddy, do fish hafta go to the doctor?" Jackson asked as he watched the fish swim.

"Maybe they do," Greg said as he stood beside his son. "I guess fish mommies and daddies want to be sure their kids are okay."

Jackson looked at Greg. "Eben if dey feel okay?"

Greg ruffled Jackson's hair. "This is just to make sure you hopefully don't get sick. It won't take long."

A moment later, the nurse came in and called for Jackson. Greg took Jackson's hand and walked with him to the examination room.

Greg lifted Jackson onto the table so the nurse could look at him. "Hello, Jackson," the pretty blonde nurse said. "How are you?"

"I fine," Jackson said. He watched as the nurse checked him over. "I not sick at all." He pouted and looked at Greg.

"That's good," the nurse said. "Everything's okay. Doctor Applegate will be with you shortly." The nurse smiled at Greg. He thanked her and she left.

Jackson's legs kicked against the exam table. He looked around the room. "Daddy, why do I hafta come see da doctor if I feel okay?"

Greg sighed. "I just want to be sure you're okay. And the shot is to be sure you hopefully don't get sick."

Jackson pouted slightly and looked at Greg. "I not gunna get sick, Daddy."

Greg smiled. Just then, a middle-aged brunette woman with glasses came in.

"Hello, Mr. Sanders," Doctor Applegate greeted as she came in. Turning her attention to the boy on the table, she said, "I hear you need a flu shot."

"Nope!" Jackson said. "I not gunna get sick."

Doctor Applegate examined Jackson. "You've grown since last time I saw you."

"I tall!" Jackson said proudly.

"Yes, you are," Doctor Applegate said with a smile.

The examination continued, and the doctor turned to Greg and smiled. "Jackson's doing just fine. He's growing like he should, his height and weight are good for his age, and he's healthy."

Greg smiled at the doctor, and then smiled at his impatient son. "Thanks, Doctor. Can he get his flu shot?"

Doctor Applegate smiled as Jackson clambered into Greg's lap. "Sure. The nurse will be in shortly."

Jackson looked at the doctor. "Why do I hafta get a shot if I not sick?"

Doctor Applegate smiled. "Well, this is just to make sure you hopefully don't get sick. It won't take long." Looking at Greg, she added, "You guys can leave as soon as she's done."

Greg thanked the doctor as she left, and sat with Jackson on his lap. Greg smiled as Jackson looked through the children's magazine and recognized some words and letters.

"You're getting smarter all the time, Jacks." He smiled as Jackson pointed to the dog in the magazine.

The nurse came in and smiled at Greg and Jackson. "Are you ready for your shot?"

Greg nodded, but Jackson saw the needle and his eyes widened. "What's dat?"

"This is to give you your shot," the nurse explained.

"Daddy, I don't want a shot," Jackson said as he stared down the needle.

Greg hugged his son close. "It's okay, Jacks. I got mine when I went to the doctor last week." Jackson looked at Greg as if he'd lost his mind. "It's okay," Greg said with a soft laugh. "It'll only pinch for a second, then it'll be over."

"But dat sharp!" Jackson pointed to the needle.

"Your daddy's right," the nurse reassured him. "It's only going to pinch for a second, then it'll be over."

"NO!" Jackson said as the nurse applied alcohol to his arm. "Daddy, no shot!"

As much as Greg hated to see Jackson upset, he knew the little boy had to get his flu shot. He hugged Jackson close. "Jacks, look at me."

Jackson looked at Greg, big tears forming in his eyes. "Daddy, it no hurt?"

"No, Jacks. It's not going to hurt." Greg kissed Jackson's forehead.

Jackson sniffled. "O-okay daddy." Looking back at the nurse, he said, "I get shot?"

The nurse smiled as she patted Jackson's arm with a cotton ball. "You just had it."

Jackson's eyes widened. "I did?"

"Uh-huh," the nurse said with a smile. "And I'll bet you didn't even feel it."

Smiling as he looked at his arm, he said, "Dat didn't hurt!"

Greg laughed. "I told you!"

"And you get a Snoopy band-aid," the nurse said as she put the bandage on Jackson's arm. "And for being such a good patient, you get a lollipop."

"Yay!" Jackson said. "Do you have a purple one?"

The nurse smiled and gave Jackson a purple lollipop. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Jackson said as he eagerly accepted the candy.

Greg thanked the nurse and he and Jackson headed to check out. Smiling at his son as he happily ate his lollipop, Greg said, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Nope!" Jackson said, momentarily taking the lollipop out of his mouth. "Didn't hurt!"

**The End.**


End file.
